Reviens a moi
by CrazyTiff
Summary: Et s’il avait agit différemment ? Aurait pu-t-il éviter le pire ? OS - Défi avec Lilie


_**Auteur :**__ Tiff_

_**Ship :**__ Huddy _

_**Disclaimer :**__ Not mine ! J'aime House, j'aime écrire… Et ils me le rendent bien._

_**Genre :**__ Drama, General_

_**Résumé :**__ Et s'il avait agit différemment ? Aurait pu-t-il éviter le pire ?_

_**Notes :**__ Ceci était un défi avec __Lilie654__ dont les conditions étaient les suivantes :_

_- Le soir, dans un bar._

_- Il y a un chanteur/chanteuse._

_- C'est une fête (anniversaire, promotion ou autre)._

_- Cette phrase doit être placée : "Il commanda une autre bière. Peut-être que la soirée passerait plus rapidement en étant saoul"_

_- House est présent à cette soirée_

_Il y avait bien une autre condition… A vous de deviner laquelle ;)_

_R&R =)_

**__________________________________________________________________**

**Reviens à moi**

_J'ai froid... Qu'est-ce que je fais couchée ? Et pourquoi je tremble... J'ai l'impression qu'on m'enveloppe avec quelque chose de chaud et doux. Devrais-je ouvrir les yeux ? Oh... On enlace ma main. __Ça me réchauffe doucement. Je suis si fatiguée... Dormir… Oublier la douleur… Fermer les yeux…. Et ne plus réfléchir._

Du bruit... Trop de bruit... Ou pas assez. Et cette soirée qui ne passait pas. Il ne voulait pas être là. Il voulait être avec elle...

Des gens s'amusaient ça-et-là. L'ambiance était légère. L'alcool aidant, des rires fusaient de partout. Ce soir devait être une soirée joyeuse. L'anniversaire de Kutner promettait une soirée de divertissement. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au coin de la rue, dans un bar. Des ballons de toutes les couleurs décoraient l'endroit, un chanteur avait même été engagé pour l'occasion. House était certain que s'il avait pu, Kutner aurait engagé un clown. Heureusement pour lui, il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il avait été plus ou moins forcé à être ici et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Du tout. Les gens souriaient autour de lui, tous, sans exception. Et pourtant… En chaque sourire, chaque rire et même dans un regard, il retrouvait quelque chose d'elle. Ce bar également. Ils avaient discuté juste là. Elle avait déchiré nerveusement le ticket de caisse et était sortie en un sourire.

Même avec sa canne, il aurait pu la rattraper. Il aurait dû le faire.

Trop con. Voilà ce qu'il était. Même le tabouret du bar semblait le défier de son inconfort. Il pouvait très bien boire, encore, pour oublier, mais le goût de l'alcool lui laissait un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

« Je peux vous offrir à boire ? »

Il lui jeta un regard dédaigneux en guise de réponse. En temps normal il aurait apprécié un peu de compagnie féminine. En temps normal il aurait balancé une remarque sarcastique pour la faire fuir.

En temps normal il n'aurait pas eu une remarque de Wilson.

« House, tu ne veux pas boire quelque chose ? »

Non, il ne voulait pas boire.

« House. Fais un effort, amuse-toi. »

Déjà qu'avant ce n'était pas son fort alors maintenant.

« Change-toi les idées. Tu n'es pas sorti de la semaine. »

Et alors ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un quota à respecter ?

« Et arrête de regarder ton biper. La situation n'est malheureusement pas évolutive pour le moment. »

Si elle se réveillait et qu'il n'était pas là, il allait s'en vouloir. Il commanda une autre bière. Peut-être que la soirée passerait plus rapidement en étant saoul. Il aurait dû lui dire. Elle se serait fâchée puis se serait confiée. Peut-être aurait-il aperçu quelques larmes. Il aurait pu lui dire à cet instant de venir chez lui. Qu'il allait s'occuper de ça lui-même. Et Wilson qui le regardait toujours d'un air désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui ? Il n'avait pas envie de sa pitié.

« _D'un ton froid._ Tu peux aller t'amuser toi. Pas besoin d'un baby-sitter.  
- House !  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Il but sa bière d'une traite en le voyant s'éloigner et fit signe au barmaid de lui en amener une autre. Laisser partir les gens qu'il appréciait. Voilà ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Il y avait juste Wilson qui s'accrochait pour une raison encore inconnue.

Son biper vibra au fond de sa poche. Il le prit en main, la boule au ventre, et se leva. Wilson, toujours aux aguets, le suivit à l'extérieur. Il n'allait pas le laisser partir sans un mot.

« Pourquoi tu y vas ?  
- _Il se retourna._ On m'a bipé.  
- J'ai reçu le même message. On t'a informé que rien n'a changé.  
- _Il baissa les yeux._ Il faut que j'y aille.  
- Pourquoi te torturer ?  
- Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.  
- Alors crie, pleure, défoule-toi.  
- Et si elle ne se réveillait pas ?  
- Laisse-lui le temps.  
- Elle était venue pour moi dans ce bar.  
- Je sais.  
- J'avais réussi à la faire sourire. Elle était partie confiante.  
- Tu l'as aidée.  
- A quoi ça a servi ? Elle aurait dû fuir, non le confronter.  
- Ce n'est pas son genre de fuir.  
- J'aurai dû lui dire. Lui dire de faire attention.  
- Elle te connait House. Ton silence est souvent révélateur.  
- Et si elle avait besoin de l'entendre ?  
- _Peiné._ House...  
- J'aurai dû venir avec elle. L'accompagner.  
- Tu ne pouvais pas tout deviner.  
- Elle me l'a confié...  
- Elle ne t'a pas tout confié.  
- _Assombri_ Je le savais.  
- Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser pour ce qui est arrivé.  
- _Il s'appuya contre le mur._ Laisse-moi y être.  
- Mange un truc avant.  
- Plus tard.  
- House... Te punir ne la fera pas revenir.  
- Rester dans ce bar non plus. »

Wilson soupira et lui fit signe d'y aller. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait le retenir plus longtemps et le forcer à rester ne l'aiderait pas non plus. Il entra à nouveau dans le bar et alla l'excuser auprès de Kutner qui comprit facilement.

House arrêta de respirer quelques secondes en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Sa chaise n'avait pas bougé, toujours à côté du lit. Comme s'il s'attendait à un miracle, il l'observa. Elle semblait trop calme et sereine. Il regarda le moniteur. Il s'inquiétait décidément pour rien… Il détailla une nouvelle fois ses plaies.

Du bout des doigts, il frôla ses lèvres. Contourna la blessure qui s'y trouvait. Malgré cela, il se mit à penser qu'il aurait bien aimé y déposer un baiser. Délicatement... Pas comme l'autre imbécile.

Comment avait-il osé lever la main sur elle ? Elle n'avait pas pu prévoir que ça allait dégénérer. Le reste était de la malchance dans son malheur. Elle était tombée suite à un violent coup et une table s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit. Du moins c'est ce qu'avaient conclu les enquêteurs.

Il avait eu ce mauvais pressentiment et avait fait un détour pour rentrer. Il s'était inquiété à la seconde même où il avait sonné. La confirmation était venue lorsqu'elle n'avait pas répondu et c'est en entrant avec la clé de secours qu'il l'avait découverte à terre et inconsciente.

Le médecin qu'il est avait pris le dessus. Remarquant sa respiration difficile, il n'avait pas perdu de temps avant d'appeler l'ambulance.

Depuis ce soir là… Il ne dormait plus. Tournant mille et un scénarios possibles dans sa tête. La vérité ne tarda pas à éclater…

'Accident domestique'

Un terme bien classe pour un acte incompréhensible. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait car il avait eu des doutes. Elle avait abandonné les décolletés, restait de plus en plus tard au travail et semblait épuisée.

Et à la seconde où il l'avait vue rentrer dans ce bar, il avait su. Elle venait toujours le voir lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle semblait si déterminée et forte qu'il ne s'était pas plus inquiété. Cuddy savait lui tenir tête, elle ne devait avoir aucun mal avec les autres.

Et pourtant...

Elle était là, allongée sur ce lit. Les points de suture à son arcade lui donnaient un air fragile. Il n'avait pas demandé plus de précisions mais elle avait dû souffrir et ça ne datait pas d'hier. Ils avaient réussi à attraper le fautif mais il continuait à nier les faits. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se retrouver seul face à lui. Il pourrait le prendre comme nouveau punching-ball.

Il se leva et alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre. Casser la vitre le défoulerait peut-être mais il n'avait plus la force. Sa jambe le lançait sans répit. La vicodine ne l'aidait plus depuis des jours et il arrivait à la limite du supportable. Il sursauta. Des sons inquiétants provenaient du moniteur. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de se retourner, l'équipe de réanimation était déjà sur place.

« Fibrillation ! Chargez à 200 ! »

House déglutit difficilement. Sa vue devint floue, ses mains tremblèrent et il s'entendit murmurer.

« Ne la laissez pas partir… »

Il avait déjà fait cette erreur une fois, il ne laisserait personne la faire à nouveau. Et ce bruit qui suivait le fameux 'dégagez !'. Il le connaissait, il l'avait entendu encore et encore. Mais cette fois-ci… Plus rien n'était pareil… Si elle ne s'en sortait pas, il ne pourrait jamais le réentendre.

Mauvais signe... Ils augmentèrent la puissance. Et ce bruit... affreux. Il lui donnait des nausées. Il ferma même les yeux jusqu'à entendre.

« Stabilisation cardiaque. »

Il tituba jusqu'à la chaise et s'y effondra. L'équipe médicale s'éloigna discrètement. Wilson resta pour l'observer dans l'encadrement de la porte puis s'effaça à son tour. Rien ne pouvait le déloger d'ici. Encore moins maintenant. Il voulait rester avec elle, lui parler... Lui dire des banalités, la complimenter sur son physique, l'embêter pour le plaisir qu'elle vienne se plaindre.

Un gémissement de douleur déchira la pièce.

« Lisa ? »

Il la dévisagea. Elle bougeait, peu, mais elle n'était plus immobile. Il pouvait à nouveau respirer.

_Je ne sais plus où je suis... Toute cette lumière, ce froid qui emplit mes poumons... Le mal qui revient. Libérez-moi... J'ai perdu le sens de réalité mais cette voix... La seule chose agréable. Je me sens en sécurité. La mémoire me joue des tours mais je sais qu'il m'a retrouvée. Maladroitement. __C'est sa manière d'être là. Il faut que j'ouvre la bouche, que je lui demande..._

Son regard croisa le sien étrangement rouge. Elle fut rassurée de voir un visage familier. Elle referma sa main sur la sienne et arriva à articuler.

« Mon... »

Elle posa son autre main sur son ventre. Un long frisson la parcourut. House hocha la tête négativement, baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Je suis désolé... »

Une larme...

**FIN**


End file.
